


Snap

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [20]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, and of course george is being himself, but they have to for work, reader doesn't want to put up with this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Waller has you on a semi-important job, which you obviously took since the pay was a very nice sum. But did she really have to pair you with him of all people?





	Snap

Digger Harkness was lucky that you didn’t have any powers because if you did, he would be dead right now. 

A new drug had been released to the public and with it’s increasing popularity and alarming after effects, it had gotten the attention of Waller, she sent you and Digger out to scope out the situation.

However, when you were so close to finishing your job, Digger knocked the guy you had out, and it had been troublesome getting him out in the first place. And maybe you were a little ready to get some of what you called  _stress relief_. So to say that you were annoyed was a bit of an understatement. 

The Australian was lucky too since Waller would also have your head on a stick if you killed one of the members of her little Squad, and you liked having your head on your shoulders. You were only a mercenary after all.

“Oh relax sweetheart, there’ll probably be more goons inside that you can get your info out of,” He reasoned with a nonchalant shrug.

“Relax? You do realize that it took nearly an hour to get this guy out here, it’s like he valued his paycheck more than a good lay.” 

Digger frowned, which you took relish in with how annoying he was being currently.

“If it weren’t for your goddamned ego, we wouldn’t be here. In fact, I’d probably be relaxing in my comfy home, but no, here we are, hiding by a dumpster near some cheap ass club, with shitty alcohol!” You snapped.

If it was anyone else, like Floyd or hell even Flag, the whole situation would’ve been a lot more tolerable.

But apparently not, so with one last look and warning to him to actually let you do your thing, you put your jacket back on and went back inside.

* * *

It wasn’t until much later, that you finally managed to find a guard that had information you needed, so all you were doing was sitting at the bar, waiting for your pickup. 

You perked up when a glass was placed in front of you, and a semi decent brand of whiskey was poured in it. 

“I didn’t order this,” You told the bartender.

“I know,” He replied, “That man over there got it for you.” 

Gesturing to the familiar boomerang loving man you worked with (along with the occasional separate activities before he was locked up with a triple life sentence). He was wearing a pair of sunglasses (probably stolen) sending a smirk your way. 

Then he stood up, and walked your way, before saying, “Think of it as a piece offering, so now all you have to do is apologize for your little meltdown.”

You nearly laughed in his face,  _“After everything you did, you’re asking ME to apologize for snapping at you ONCE?_ ”

“I would like to think it was obvious love,” He replied.

“Yeah no, now let’s go, our ride’s here.” You said, as you prepared to leave the club. 

As you walked, you felt him stare, which of course brought a small grin onto your face. But if he really wanted you, he’d eventually earn it.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by theyoungestschuylersister "can you do #2: “After everything you did, you’re asking ME to apologize for snapping at you ONCE?" from your prompt list with Captain Boomerang from suicide squad?"


End file.
